


Lonely Together

by MsOzma



Series: HSWC 2014 Fills [36]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcoholism, F/M, i imagined the relationship being more platonic but it can be read either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsOzma/pseuds/MsOzma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people meet under unbelievable circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Together

**Author's Note:**

> This was another fill I wanted to add onto here but forgot about. Based on this prompt:
> 
> "Dirk/Roxy
> 
> Lonely together: Characters with nothing in common except their loneliness band together — as many or as few as are lonely."

**tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]**

**TG: helllooooo  
TG: who teh fukc is this  
TG: *the  
TG: *fuck  
TT: ?  
TT: How the hell are you pestering me?  
TT: Who the  _fuck_  are you!?  
TG: lmao i just axed you dat  
TG: *asked  
TG: **no change it back to axed that sonds funnyer  
TT: Hm.  
TT: I guess it’s not too crazy to think someone could message me, even if they’re from the past.  
TG: wwWOAH UR FROM THEF UTURE???? :o  
TG: *futurr  
TG: *fuck 4get it/  
TT: Oh shit, did I just message that?  
TT: No, I’m not...uh, just forget I said anything.  
TT: Why the fuck do you type with so many typos?  
TT: Also, you haven’t answered my question.  
TG: to anwser ur last q first  
TG: u havent told me who u r yet ether  
TG: plsu u avoided the furture q  
TG: *either  
TG: **fix all typose  
TG: and 2NDLY  
TG: or i guess 1ndly  
TT: “One”dly?  
TG: lol ya  
TG: u rly cannot expect a poor longly durnken person 2 b able to type properly  
TG: *all typos r correctd  
TT: You’re drunk?  
TT: Uh...okay?  
TT: So you just got drunk and decided to message some random stranger.  
TT: Sounds pretty productive.  
TG: youre tellin me!!!  
TG: im doing all kinds of workin out today ;_  
TG: *no i mean winky face like ;-  
TG: **NO L)  
TG: aoinfosng  
TT: I don’t know whether to find this hilarious, aggravating, or just sad.  
TG: u can find it allp 3 if u wnat  
TG: *want  
TG: it doesnt change the fax tho  
TT: The “fax”?  
TG: ya  
TG: that U.......  
TG: .........  
TG: ........r AVOODING MY QUESTIONS!!!!  
TT: And you’re avoiding mine.  
TG: now iz this n e way 2 treat a lafy?  
TT: A “lafy”?  
TG: shit i meant *lady  
TT: Oh.  
TT: So you’re a girl.  
TG: y  
TG: r u 1  
TT: What?  
TG: r u a grl  
TT: No.  
TG: RLY????/?  
TG: swooooooooom <3333  
TT: Why are you saying “swoom” with a lot of letters?  
TG: bc that means ur a BOY  
TG: and boyz makew me SWOOOOOOOOOOM  
TT: I could be any number of things besides a boy or a girl.  
TT: You realize gender doesn’t solely exist in a binary, and many different cultures used to view gender in different ways, sometimes including third and fourth genders.  
TT: This is a pretty nuanced issue.  
TG: fint  
TG: *fine  
TG: what r u then  
TT: A human being.  
TG: GRRRRR  
TG: R U A BOY  
TT: Maybe.  
TG: u totes r  
TG: so my swoom stands “)  
TG: *NO WINK FACE DANNIT  
TT: I don’t even know if you’re saying “swoom” to piss me off or if you’re just saying it because you think it’s funny.  
TG: now im saying it 4 booth reasons  
TG: *both  
TT: Sigh.  
TG: hey  
TG: u haven t answred my qs  
TT: Ladies first.  
TG: ohhh my god ur SOOOOO RUDE  
TG: fine thhen!!!  
TG: my name is roxy lalonde im 11 yrs old and im form the year 2420 or somethin and im alllll alond and i just thouht itd be nice 2 talk 2 some1 elkes but no 1 wants 2 talk 2 me or thinks im fucking INASSNE  
TG: so all i get 2 fukkin do is DRONK all day and talk 2 wierd carapace dudes  
TG: nd i saw ur username and thoight hey i can talk to someone else and make a friend but NOOOOO ur just a huge ducking TBAG  
TG: *lmao not correcting none of thos  
TG: so wahtever ill just leave u alone  
TT: Wait.  
TT: You’re...you’re from the year 2420?  
TG: le sigg  
TG: *le sigh  
TG: YES  
TG: butt i alredy kno u wont believ me so who cares  
TT: No.  
TT: I mean, I just...  
TT: I believe you, okay?  
TG: GAPS  
TG: u do???  
TT: Yeah.  
TT: Because that’s where I’m from.  
TG: pffft wow  
TT: ?  
TG: now ur jst makking fun of me  
TG: fucking TBAG  
TT: No, I’m not, I swear!  
TT: The year is 2420, humanity has gone practically extinct, and the planet is being ruled by an alien Empress that originally owned the Betty Crocker corporation.  
TT: That’s the world you live in, right?  
TG: ........  
TG: ur...,rly from 2420 :o  
TT: Yeah.  
TT: I thought I was the last human.  
TT: But...  
TT: I guess not.  
TG: :O  
TG: YES  
TG: HELL YES  
TG: HELL FUCKIN YES  
TG: <3333233  
TT: ?  
TG: im so hapyp u dont even kno!!1!!1  
TG: i thught i waz alone but now im not!!  
TG: <3333  
TG: this is the best day of my lief!1!!  
TT: Yeah, I...  
TT: I guess it’s pretty monumental.  
TT: My name’s Dirk, by the way.  
TT: Dirk Strider.  
TT: And I’m 11 too.  
TG: dork strider??? :o  
TG: *LOL def not changig that  
TT: Hey!  
TG: lma to the fuckin O  
TG: le sihf  
TG: *sigh  
TG: dikr  
TG: i beliefe this iz the beginnig of a SWEEEET froendship  
TG: *friendshop  
TT: Sigh.  
TT: We're the only two currently alive, so I guess I don't have a choice.  
TT: Friends we are then.  
TG: :)**


End file.
